vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Alien Worlds
Worlds known within the VC Universe See Also: Near Space See Also: Outsider Worlds Parallel Earths See Also: Magic Level, Tech Levels Andor Andorian Homeworld *'Location: ' Near Space +3/-5/-10 *'Contact:' CDSS Calaban, remote sensing only. *'Races present:' Andorians Gelloids area phylum unique to Andor. *'Tech Level:' 6 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Religion:' Under investigation *'Notes:' Andor isa world still gripped by parocial attitudes. Their technology is not even industrial as of yet. It has been decided to delay contact. *'Politics:' Nation states, expansionist monarchies. Bo'chock Orion Colony *'Location:' 115 light years from Earth at 7:00 *'Contact:' None, reported by Therilan and Favel *'Races present:' Orions, Gold and Green, other races might be present. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Orion culture as last reported. He that has the gold makes the rules. *'Religion:' Many and sundry none taken seriously *'Notes:' Therilan notes this world as the major one from which Orions hail. It is not the only one and is not the Orion home world, even the Orions don't know where that is. Orions have ruled the galaxy at least once (locally). They are at the ebb of a down swing. The Great Orion Empire once stretched throughout what is to her most of known space. Bo'chock is currently a oligarchy and slave holding society. The Gold Orions hold the power and the Greens are the slaves. Orions consider their way of life the "Natural Order" and revel in same. The are not following the ten commandments and are not feeling guilty about what they are doing. Coventy Ane Colony *'Location:' 665 light years from Earth at 6:30 *'Contact:' Contacted by Therilan and her super fast scout ship. Unreachable otherwise. Contact through the Ane Express. *'Races present:' Aneilogs, Ane, Humans *'Tech Level:' 7 (pre industrial, with anomalies.) *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Unified world ad-hocaracy and culture. *'Religion:' The All *'Notes:' Smashed by a race called the "Kliges'chee" About the time of the American Revolution. Aneilogs are Humanoid Ane that cannot teleport. Dahr-ha-kel Vulcan Colony (Second Home) *'Location:' 82g Eridani Near Space -12/-9/-7 *'Races present:' Vulcans *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' 14 A fresh world the Vulcans are proceeding with Magic carefully as not to taint the field. *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. A political dependent of the Vulcan home world. *'Religion:' Several sects mainly revolving around the Vulcan Psionic abilities. *'Notes:' This world was briefly viusited by a Corps of Discovery Ship Def̱ter In the Centari system Alpha Centari b4 *'Location:' Near Space 0/+1/-4 *'Contact:' Indirect, contact wit the Home world. *'Races present:' Kentauri (Human) *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Governorship, colony world. *'Religion:' Several related to the Ancient Greek belief systems. *'Notes:' Def̱ter is a colony of Kentari. El-Aura El-Aurian Home world *'Location:' Unknown *'Contact:' Witness by Guinan, it was there the last time she looked. *'Races present:' El-Aurians *'Tech Level:' 16 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Unified world culture. Participatory democracy. *'Religion:' None *'Notes:' El-Aurians by report are a post imperial culture that spreads throughout the Galaxy looking to join the conversation. El Nanth Ane Home Worlds *'Location:' 74 light years from Earth at 7:00 *'Contact:' Contacted by Therilan and her super fast scout ship. Unreachable otherwise. Contact through the Ane Express. *'Races present:' Ane, Aneilogs, Humans *'Tech level:' 0 (with anomalies, BIG anomalies) *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Unified world ad-hocaracy and culture. *'Religion:' The All, sort of. *'Notes:' A major artifact of a vanished race, built for the Ane. Six worlds around a blue white dwarf star (About four solar masses). Savanna, Veldt, Aurora, Meadow, Eliyssum, and Glade. It has been visited by the United States President via the Express as a courtesy. Currently there is a Joint Human/Aneilog colony/scientific mission restoring areas of Builder Station and Crystal City to usability. The El Nanth shipyards are turning out ship for the Earth-Ane alliance. Kentari In the Centari system. Alpha Centari a3, *'Location:' Near Space 0/+1/-4 *'Contact:' A brief contact by the USS Skylark. A subspace radio was left. *'Races present:' Kentari (Human) *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' Democratic Federal world system. *'Religion:' Several related to the ancient Greek belief systems. *'Notes:' A recent signal was conformed as coming from the Centari system. The ADF Improbable carried an Earth scanning team to have a better look. The Kentari are having a rocking time seeking new life and new civilizations through a much more active version of the SETI project. They currently have impulse powered ships running between the two worlds. Contact noted they are not Earth. Religion took a very different turn here and the morals of the Ten Commandments never made an impact. Magic is mainly used as a sex aid. Public nudity is unremarked on. Sexually damn little is frowned on and no, it isn't illegal. This is having a major impact as the Kentari are Human in every discernible way. Aneilogs frolicking like that is one thing, but Humans? The Patriarchy Qzin home world (No direct contact) *'Location:' Near Space -0/-16/-10 *'Contact:' None *'Races present:' Qzin *'Tech level:' 12 *'Magic level:' Unknown *'Politics:' Patriarchy, the strongest rule. *'Religion:' None known *'Notes:' A Qzin slow ship was recently contacted, they are hostile. They have been sending out slow ships for hundreds of years. Some are just now coming close to their targets. The Qzin are noted as being predators with no scruples on eating sentient beings. Some prefer that. QnonS Klingon Home world (No contact) *'Location:' 140 light years from Earth at 6:00 *'Contact:' None, witness by Therilan *'Races present:' Klingon *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Imperial They already have several worlds under their thumb. Emperor and a Council of 32 House Lords. *'Religion:' Officially the Klingons killed their gods for being unworthy. They worship Kathless the Unforgettable in their place, and the cult of Honor. *'Notes:' A warrior culture in which one's Honor and physical might are paramount. The average Klingon fears what he cannot match. The Old Masters, magicians regardless of age and the Mind Witches, psionic adepts, are respected and feared from the power they wield. These disciplines are considered not as Honorable as the way of the sword, but are respected and feared. Teller Tellerite homeworld *'Location:' Near Space +6/-6/+7 *'Contaxct:'Tellerite trade ship visits Earth, Second Contact. *'Races present:' Tellerites *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' unknown *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. *'Religion:' Hundreds of religions none taken seriously. *'Notes:' The Tellerites recently dropped in on Earth looking to trade. So far relations are not hostile. Vegaris Vegan Tyranny Outpost *'Location:' Near Space -15/+9/-8 *'Contact:' Sofuk -- Hostile Osgam -- seeking commerce *'Races present:' Orions *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) sliding from 14. *'Magic level:' 10 *'Politics:' Ununified world government and unified culture. *'Religion:' Hundreds of religions none taken seriously. *'Notes:' Source of an attempted raid on Earth for treasure and slaves. A last gasp attempt by an outpost of the Vegan Tyranny to maintain a semblance of space control. The raid using commerce raider grade ships was met at Barnard's Star by disodium elements of the ADF in the form a fleet scout and two light frigates. The raid was crushed and the survivors pursued back. Survivors, Gold and Green have been transported to Earth. House Osgam is looking to make a more peaceful and profitable contact with Earth. The activity in the vicinity of Earth has been noted. House Sofuk was the originator of the raid and is currently playing catchup aver the financial and status debacle. Ane Notes: Vegaris is a two bit Orion world, and the houses are fighting over petty prizes and appearances. Being they are late clients of the Vegan Tyranny this is not surprising. There are many other Orion worlds, make no exclusive agreements with Vegaris or anyone on it. They are NOT the big dogs they will try to convince you they are. Sure trade with them, but no exclusive rights, no restrictions, no concessions. No matter what they promise. Use the Telleite presence. They are also traders and more honest traders. They will argue your head off, but at the end of the day the Tellerites will deal in Good Faith. You cannot trust an Orion to do so if they feel their intrests lay in doing otherwise. If uncertain ask the Vulcans to mediate, it drives them crazy. The closet Earth organization to the Orions is the Mafia, and the Mafia is better about keeping the spirit of an agreement and more up front about tactics. Vic-Ar Vicarrian Home world. *'Location:' 40 light years from Earth at 11:00 *'Contact:' Favel Rendar via the Subspace Emissary. No diplomatic contact. *'Races present:' Vic-Ar *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' 14 Magic can be used in most circumstances. It is not shunned within society. It does have the heavy impression of religion and currently in disfavor among the royals. Magicians are considered scoundrels and persons of low character. *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. *'Religion:' Generally considered dead except for swearing on. Jedi are present. This is considered a small order of paladins and heroes. The average Vicarrian thinks them a thing of the past. *'Notes:' A people similar to the Earth idea of Elves in appearance. A people with a high degree of dash and romanticism. A warp drive era world where people still carry swords and know how to use them. Vulcan Home world of the Vulcan Race *'Location:' Near Space -14/-7/-2 *'Contact:' Direct contact with diplomatic missions in place. *'Races present:' Vulcans *'Tech level:' 13 (Warp drive) *'Magic level:' 13 Magic is heavily tainted by the violence of the past. It is not used in daily life while the priests of Gol chant the magic pure. 90% of existing magic is related to passion and mating. It is shunned by the rational Vulcan, except when seeking a mate. *'Politics:' Unified world government and culture. *'Religion:' Several sects mainly revolving around the Vulcan Psionic abilities. *'Notes:' Vulcan has yet to be visited by anyone from Earth. Vulcan does have an Embassy on Earth. With their current technology it is an 80 day one way trip from Vulcan. Category:Aliens Category:Places Category:Planets